marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 210
| Writer1_1 = Len Wein | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | StoryTitle1 = And Call the Doctor... Druid! | Synopsis1 = Waking up in an alley after a transformation into the Hulk, Bruce Banner is startled to find a man in a cloak watching over him. The mystery man reveals himself as the mystic known as Doctor Druid who requests the Hulk's aid stoping a great menace. Banner tries to explain that he can barely help himself but gives in an invites Druid back to his home. Using a spell to mask his costume and Banner's tattered clothing, the pair return to the rooming house that Banner calls home. There his landlord, April Sommers, is happy to learn that Bruce is alive an unharmed after she heard that the construction site he was working on was wrecked in a battle between the Hulk and the Absorbing Man. When Banner excuses himself and goes back up to his room, April can't help but wonder what sort of secrets her new tenant is trying to keep. Once in the privacy of his apartment, Banner asks Doctor Druid what the problem is. Druid explains that there is a danger that threatens the entire world. He explains how ten thousand years ago a ceremony to try and control the Hellfire Helix backfire and the powerful mystical gem exploded into fragments. One such fragment, he explains, came into the possession of a savage that later would become the great monster hunter known as Uylsses Bloodstone. Another fragment ended up in the hands of a "mutant" who used the fragment's power to prolong his life. From there he watched the pyramids being built and the fall of Julius Caesar. Later, this man managed to trick King Arthur and his knights that he was Merlin the Magician. However, when the real Merlin returned to Camelot he used his powers to put this impostor into a state of suspended animation and sealed in a crypt. Druid goes on to explain in more recent times the crypt was accidentally opened and this "Mad Merlin" battled Thor, who thwarted him. Escaping again and reinventing himself as the Maha Yogi, this menace clashed twice with the X-Men. The Doctor concludes his tale by explaining that the Maha Yogi had remained in hiding ever since and amassed an army including the loyal warrior known as Mongu and that he plots to take over the entire world soon. With the story done, Banner refuses to become the Hulk even if it means the end of the world, as he is trying to keep the monster dead and buried. Meanwhile, at Gamma Base, Glenn Talbot has finished packing his bags and says his goodbyes to everybody. He then departs to spend some time away to figure out his life after everything that happened. When Doc Samson tries to comfort Betty, she is insulted thinking that he is trying to make a pass at her now that her husband is gone. Fed up with having men lead her through life, Betty decides that it's time to take her life into her own hands. Later in the New Jersey Palisades, Doctor Druid and Bruce Banner make their way to Merlin Enterprises, the secret staging grounds for the Maha Yogi's attempt to conquer Earth. Using his hypotic powers, Druid gets them past the main gate, but the Maha Yogi is waiting for them and sets the ground on fire. Druid uses his powers to carry himself and Banner to safety over the flames. They are then attacked by one of the Yogi's armored minions on a motorcycle. Dodging out of the way, Banner is able to incapacitate the rider without turning into the Hulk by jamming a log into the spokes of his motorcycle. They are soon ambushed by more guards and while Druid uses his powers to keep them at bay, Banner's stress level finally increase to a point where he transforms into the Hulk again. Furious at being attacked, the Hulk willing joins forces with Doctor Druid, smashing his way through the soldiers and breaking their way into the Maha Yogi's throne room. There they confront the Yogi and his minion Mongu. It soon becomes a match of wits as Doctor Strange and the Maha both use their mental powers to try and influence the Hulk's actions. The sudden attack by two powerful minds is too much for the Hulk who suddenly falls unconscious and collapses to the ground. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * 's body}} * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * ** * ** * ** *** ** *** ** *** Items: * Fragment (Hellfire Helix/Jewel of Jeopardy) * Vehicles: * Dr. Druid's car | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story states that the past adventures of Doctor Druid can be read in Weird Wonder Tales Vol 1. That series featured reprints of all of Doctor Druid's early adventures that were first published in - . * Here are some facts about the Maha Yogi as they are explained in Dr. Druid's flashback: ** The scene where the Bloodstone shatters was originally depicted in . ** Doctor Druid incorrectly refers to Maha Yogi as a mutant. This is actualy revealed to be a false assumption. As later revealed in , the Maha Yogi was actually given his powers by the Caretakers of Arcturus, as such he isn't a naturally born mutant. ** This story also clarifies the appearance of "Merlin" in , explaining that the Maha Yogi was merely posing as Merlin until he was uncovered and banished by the real being. This story also states that any statements that the Maha Yogi made about being the real Merlin himself are based on delusions the Maha set up for himself. ** The flashback also references the Maha's two battles with the X-Men in and . * It is later revealed in that the real Julius Caesar died in the year 49 B.C. The man who appears as Ceaser in this story is actually an alien being that is posing as the Roman dictator to prevent a time paradox from occurring. * The being known as Mongu should not be confused with Boris Monguski who wore a mechanical suit that greatly resembled the real Mongu in . Any connection between the two is unknown. * Clay Quartermain mentions how he has been involved in Glenn Talbots troubles. Specifically, he has been involved since . * Glenn Talbot's ordeals have been quite stressful. He was in a catatonic state since until he was cured in . * Betty is upset at Doc Samson because the pair used to date from - . When Glenn was still in a catatonic state, Samson shared an ill advised kiss in that left Betty confused about her feelings toward both men. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}